Pay up
by W. Phoenix
Summary: —Desistí a mi sueño de ser doctor porque prefiero estar contigo, nii-san—le dijo. Cuando el medio demonio se giró a verlo y sus miradas se conectaron, ambos supieron que sólo necesitaban del otro para que todo estuviese bien. •Yaoi•


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia original de Ao no exorcist _(Blue exorcist),_ es pertenencia de Kazue Kato. Yo solo utilizo los personajes con propositos de entretencion.

* * *

Yukio exhaló un suspiro cuando, por enésima vez, Rin le restregó el papel en la cara. Justo un día antes le había regañado por su falta de atención en clases y la poca voluntad con sus estudios; pero, _milagrosamente_ —y por primera vez— había vuelto al cuarto que compartían con una buena calificación.

Sus ojos centelleaban en una mezcla de orgullo y alegría.

Al principio lo felicitó y tal, con debida incredulidad, pero ya estaba un poco harto de que se lo estuviese echando en cara.

—¡Y tú que me estabas diciendo inútil! —se rió—. ¿Esto compensa el que no pueda controlar mis llamas, verdad, Yukio?

—Nii-san…

Rin se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y esperó a que su hermano dijera algo. Por su tono no prevenía nada bueno, sin embargo, la alegría seguía latente en su rostro.

Yukio acomodó los lentes en su lugar.

—Sabes que tienes que buscar otra forma de luchar, sin utilizar tus llamas. Por algo te estás convirtiendo en exorcista, nuestro padre no querría qué…

Rin bufó con fuerza, interrumpiéndolo.

—¿El viejo? ¿Por qué tienes que meterlo en medio cada vez que hablas de esto? —apartó el rostro—. Estúpido cuatro ojos.

 _Tienes que usar tu poder para algo más amable._

Rin parpadeó repetidas veces y se quedó mirando a Yukio. Él menor negó con la cabeza en desaprobación y se sentó frente al escritorio paralelo, tratando de acumular paciencia. A veces creía que era inútil pelear con Rin. Era muy apegado a sus ideales.

—Ya entiendo…—murmuró él. Yukio lo oyó a penas.

En aquel momento, cuando había ocasionado un desastre en la pree-escolar, no había comprendido que quería decir Shiro con aquellas palabras.

Proteger y ser protegido.

—¿Quieres que te proteja? —musitó directamente. Pudo ver perfectamente como los ojos de su hermano se abrieron descomunalmente.

Giró medio cuerpo hacía Rin.

—Controlar ese poder para protegerte—añadió.

El silencio se esparció por la habitación y ninguno de los dos hizo algo para impedirlo. Yukio iba a decirle que su trabajo era protegerlo, no que él le protegiera, pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta. La mirada de Rin era demasiado intensa como para permitirle emitir palabra. La decisión que le caracterizaba estaba impresa en sus ojos.

Cuando una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, por alguna razón, se sintió avergonzado.

—¿Por qué desististe a tu sueño de ser doctor para ser exorcista, Yukio?

Ahora sí, no podía estar más nervioso.

Esa era justo la pregunta que no quería escuchar jamás.

¿Qué iba a decirle? « _Porque quería protegerte, Nii-san… deseaba estar contigo»_. No, eso jamás. Ni siquiera era cierto. Bueno, en cierto grado. Rin siempre estuvo haciendo cosas que él no podía. Ayudándolo. Y quería devolverle el favor de cierta manera. Pero también, quizás, porque tenía miedo de alejarse de él.

Rin siempre estuvo para arreglarlo todo. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin su alegría? ¿Cómo haría para no preocuparse de cualquier tontería que su hermano podría hacer teniendo un lado demoniaco oculto?

Yukio estaba para protegerlo, Rin para ayudarlo. Se complementaban.

Y entonces, en ese momento, supo que no podría vivir si él no estaba a su lado.

—Nii-san—se aclaró la garganta, captando toda la atención del susodicho. Sentía las mejillas arder. Tal vez vergüenza, tal vez otra cosa que no lograba deducir—. No necesitas protegerme. Solo tienes que estar aquí, conmigo.

—No respondiste mi pregunta—masculló, tomando a la ligera las palabras de Yukio.

—Desistí a mi sueño de ser doctor porque prefiero estar contigo, Nii-san.

Rin ladeó la cabeza. Cuando pareció procesar aquellas palabras, su rostro se puso más rojo que nunca.

Y el silencio ahora estaba muy lejos de ser cómodo. Ambos sentían la imperiosa necesidad de hacer o decir algo para cambiar el tema. No querían pensar en aquello antes de estar solos, sin el escrutinio visual del otro.

Pero Yukio se olvidó del plan cuando se dio cuenta de lo _extrañamente lindo_ que se veía Rin cuando él era el causante de su sonrojo.

Se sentía bien, de cierta forma. Su hermano no era del tipo que se avergüenza por cualquier cosa.

—Nii-san…

—¿Q-Qué quieres, Yukio?—respondió bruscamente. Si trató de sonar indiferente, claro que no le salió. De hecho, le dejó aún más en claro que se estaba ahogando en su propio nerviosismo.

—Págame.

« _Págame por abandonar mi sueño por ti»._

Obviamente sabía que estaba mal. Pero por Dios, había sido bueno toda su vida. Trató siempre de hacer lo correcto. Y ahora, por una vez, pensaba hacer lo que se le daba la gana.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta Rin con cierta desesperación, quien se encontraba sentado con el cuerpo girado en su dirección, estático.

Yukio le sonrío antes de tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y obligarlo a ponerse de pie. Vaciló un instante, y estuvo a punto de retroceder. Pero sintió la respiración de su hermano mezclarse con la suya y entendió que de verdad tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—Yukio… ¿Qu-…?

No le dio tiempo. Apenas Rin abrió la boca, él jaló de sus ropas y posó sus labios sobre los suyos, con suavidad. Rin jadeó e intentó alejarse, pero fue firmemente retenido por una mano en su nuca, la cual le obligó a profundizar el contacto.

De pronto, Yukio quería seguir y Rin no quería detenerlo.

Y es que, aunque fuera casto y poco apasionado, se sentía endiabladamente bien. El mayor puso las manos en su pecho, ejerciendo presión para alejarlo. Tenía muchísima más fuerza que su hermano, sin embargo, sólo uso la necesaria para separar sus labios unos pocos milímetros de los de él.

Yukio suspiró, y se miraron.

—¿A esto te referías con _paga_? Además de tener cuatro ojos eres un pervertido. —dijo en un hilo de voz. El otro tuvo ganas de reír, pero no hizo. Rin sonaba demasiado agitado considerando lo leve que había sido el beso.

—Perdón, Nii-san—dijo, y se volvió a acercar.

Rin se sobresaltó cuando Yukio le puso las manos en la cadera y lo apegó a su cuerpo. Siempre consideró que su hermano era demasiado tímido como para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Lo imaginaba más bien con un ramo de rosas y un sonrojo en el rostro. Aunque obviamente, no quería flores.

—Somos hermanos—dijo Rin, pero Yukio se acercó y deslizó la lengua por su labio inferior.

Y entonces ya no tuvo ganas de decir nada más.


End file.
